1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device with an optical module.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as media players, often use an optical module to write/read information to/from optical media. However, upon powering up, the optical module may receive transient high-voltage from the power supply/source. As such, damage may result, and service life of the optical module be decreased.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.